


Dream & His Ragtag Collection Of Children

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Brother, But mostly fluff, But they find Tommy's family, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Collecting kids, Dream basically adopts Ranboo, Dream collects a bunch of kids, Dream is a good brother, Dream is good with kids, Fluff, Gen, He also would have adopted Tommy, I mean its two, Light Angst, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Yay sleepy bois, but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: Tubbo just smiled bright. “This is Tommy!” he said. “He lost his family. Can we keep him?”Dream sighed heavily again, tilting his head back to stare at the sky. He readjusted his hold on Ranboo, and looked back down at the pair looking up at him expectantly. “Tubbo, he’s not a dog. We can’t keep him, but if Tommy wants to come with us, then he’s welcome to tag along.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Clay | Dream, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 57
Kudos: 1681
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Ranboo Is Best Boi





	Dream & His Ragtag Collection Of Children

Originally, it had been just Dream and Tubbo. The older of the two had only been sixteen when he’d packed up the eleven year old and run away with him. Dream didn’t have much of a choice, not when in the middle of the night pillagers came and started to burn their peaceful little village to the ground. He watched as his parents were dragged out of their home, screaming in agony as they, alongside the other’s who’d been caught, were shoved into the makeshift lava pool the pillagers had made in what used to be the local well. He shielded Tubbo’s eyes so he wouldn’t see their parents meet their brutal end as he ran from the village. 

They lived on the road after that, Dream picking up jobs in every village or town they stumbled across, trying to hold onto enough to support them. But money was tight, constantly moving around like they did, and Dream was forced to resort to some not-so-legal tactics to make sure they had enough to eat each night. He made a name for himself in the world of crime, as the young teen would use a mask he’d made when he was out doing illegal business. ‘Smile’ they called him, referring to the crudely drawn smiley face displayed on the mask.

While stealing meant that they had more resources, it also meant that they had to be on the move more often. Almost every other night the pair of brothers were on the run, Tubbo on Dream’s back as he gracefully leapt around in the trees or up the mountain or across whatever terrain they came across. It came like second nature to the blonde man, which made for a wonderful skill to have when having to get away from village guards or the knights of whatever town he’d just robbed. He took each chase as an opportunity to teach Tubbo, fearing for the day they accidentally get separated and the younger boy would have to fend for himself.

He impulsively buys the two of them axes the next town they come across, and immediately starts training his little brother how to use the weapon. Most of the time they don’t spend eating, sleeping, or running, they spend training in one way or another. Dream would carefully walk Tubbo through the steps of how to leap from tree to tree, how to estimate the distance between two places, and how much runup was needed to get across. This training was actually the reason they ended up meeting Ranboo.

___________________________________________

“Press yourself against the back of the ledge,” Dream called to his brother, waiting to catch him in case anything went wrong. The younger boy nodded, and shoved himself against the wall. “Don’t jump until the last second- you should be using the very edge as a pushing off point, alright?” Tubbo nodded again. “Okay- go for it!”

The twelve year old took a deep breath before darting towards the edge, shoving off with his right foot at the edge. He crossed the large gap with ease, stumbling a bit as he landed. Dream caught him, keeping the boy steady. “Oh God-” the younger let go of the breath he’d been holding, clutching to Dream as he collected himself.

“You did good,” Dream said, slowly removing his hands from the boy’s shoulders, making sure that Tubbo wasn’t going to fall over if he let go. “There’s another jump a short ways up the mountain if you want to try it. It’s between two ledges on the same side.”

Tubbo took another few deep breaths, and considered it. “I’ll look at it, but my legs feel like jelly so I’m not sure that I should be trying a harder jump.”

Dream gave a short laugh, and tossed his arm around the shorter boy. The two of them carefully navigated their way up the mountain until Dream stopped them, pointing to a split in the rocks. “It’s through here,” he said, leading the way.

That’s where they found the young boy, tucked into an indent in the rock, curled in on himself. Dream put up a hand, motioning for Tubbo to stop moving, before creeping forward carefully. “Hey buddy,” he greeted in a soft voice. The child’s head whipped up, green and red heterochromia eyes staring back at him. “Are you okay? What’re you doing in here?” As he spoke, Dream lowered himself slowly, making himself as non threatening as possible. The boy made a small noise of distress, pressing against the wall behind him. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. Is there anything I can do to help?  _ Do  _ you need help?” 

The child seemed to hesitate for a moment, clearly unsure of the stranger in front of him. “I… I don’t know where I am,” he confessed quietly. “I woke up in this cave, someone left me here last night.” Dream nodded, moving forward slightly. “Did… Did you happen to see a group of people nearby? I’m traveling with my family.”

“I’m sorry buddy, we haven’t seen anyone other than you out here,” Dream offered sympathetically. “We can help you try and find them though. Do you know where you were heading?”

“Mom said we were going east,” he told the blonde. “She said that we have family there, and that we were going to stay with them.”

Dream rolled the information around in his head for a moment. “East huh? Alright, come on out,” he backed up, allowing the young boy to follow him out of the cave and from between the rocks. “We were heading south east, but we don’t have a destination, so if you want, you can travel with us east to try and find your family.”

The young boy lit up, glancing between the two brothers. “Really?” he asked, voice quiet. Dream nodded, and tears spilled down the child’s cheeks.

“Don’t cry,” Tubbo took the other boy by the hand. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m Tubbo,” he introduced himself, and used his free hand to gesture to Dream. “And this is Dream, my older brother. It’s nice to meet you.” 

The boy wiped his tears with his free hand, smiling brightly. “It’s nice to meet you too, Tubbo. Dream. My name is Ranboo.”

_______________________________

Ranboo was quick to pick up the training that Tubbo had gone through. The young boy was attentive, yes, but it also helped that he turned out to be partially enderman. So where Tubbo and Dream would have to leap from place to place, and hybrid could teleport. Which also meant that teaching him combat also went much faster, not having to spend as much time about how to dodge attacks. 

He grew attached to the brother’s quickly, and the two were happy to invite him into their family when they hit an ocean to the east and still hadn’t found the group that Ranboo had been traveling with. They made for quite the sight wherever they’d come across a village. Two young boys- one of which obviously a hybrid- clinging to either hand of a masked man who was armed to the teeth. Very few dared to approach them, and those who did usually did so to make an out-of-pocket comment about Ranboo. Those folk were quickly scared off with threats of losing their appendages. It made Ranboo feel safe and loved, watching as the blonde he wanted to call  _ brother  _ jumped to his defense. Tubbo would lean back to look at the older child and give him a bright smile, unfazed by the threats that Dream was making.

That feeling of safety, however, didn’t last long. Though, it was at no fault to Dream or Tubbo- the two brother’s were saints as far as Ranboo was concerned. No, even if the series of events was triggered by Dream, the blame rested solely on their monetary situation. They’d told him upfront from the start that they didn’t abide by all of the laws, that doing so simply wasn’t an option if they wanted to survive. Ranboo couldn’t have cared less about what laws they did or didn’t break, and he still didn’t. But he couldn’t help the doubt creeping up in him as he was scooped into Dream’s arms when the guards of the village they were in shouted in recognition at the blonde man’s mask. It was the most scared he’d ever felt in his life, face buried in the seventeen year old’s shoulder as they ran for their lives.

He didn’t go with them into villages for a while after that. Dream was understanding, and accommodating to his fears. Any time they had to get supplies, he would set up a hiding spot nearby for the two younger boys to wait at until he was able to come collect them. 

_________________________________

“Where is Tubbo?” Ranboo looked up sleepily, squinting up at Dream’s face. He made a noise of confusion, and Dream repeated himself. “Tubbo? Where is he?” The hybrid looked around, still half asleep, and shrugged. It took a moment, but then the young boy realized that his little brother had gone missing. 

“Oh shit-” he shot up, looking around wildly as if Tubbo was going to magically appear before him. “He was here when I fell asleep-”

Dream pitched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Alright, well he probably didn’t go far. Come here.” Ranboo stepped closer to Dream, and let out a little shriek as he was lifted by the blonde man. “Calm down- this isn’t the first time Tubbo has run off. He probably saw a bee and chased after it. Go back to sleep, I’ll find him.”

Ranboo nodded, shifting slightly to make himself more comfortable, and rested his cheek against Dream’s shoulder. The subtle rocking of the older man’s footsteps lulled him back to sleep within minutes, leaving Dream to hunt for Tubbo alone.

He finds the boy in record time, sighing heavily as he looks down at his brother and the random blonde boy holding Tubbo’s hand. “And this is…?” he prompts, looking for an explanation. 

Tubbo just smiled bright. “This is Tommy!” he said. “He lost his family. Can we keep him?”

Dream sighed heavily again, tilting his head back to stare at the sky. He readjusted his hold on Ranboo, and looked back down at the pair looking up at him expectantly. “Tubbo, he’s not a dog. We can’t  _ keep  _ him, but if Tommy wants to come with us, then he’s welcome to tag along.”

Tubbo looked to Tommy, who nodded aggressively. “Oh yeah, Big T, you know I’m gonna jump at that offer.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Tommy,” Dream told him politely. “I’m Dream, Tubbo and Ranboo’s big brother. This dude,” he tilted his head to the child in his arms. “Is Ranboo.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Big D.” Dream cringed behind his mask at the nickname, but didn’t say anything. They waited for Tommy to collect this bag of things he had with him before they got back on the road. Ranboo in Dream’s right arm, Tubbo holding his left hand, and Tommy holding Tubbo’s.

_________________________________________________

He must have been quite the sight, when they ran into Tommy’s family. They stared at him in shock as Tommy shouted at them from where he was clung to Dream in a piggyback ride. Tubbo and Ranboo each held either of his hands, so Dream shifted forward as Tommy threw his hands in the air. “Wilbur! Techno! Dadza!” he hollered at them, drawing attention from people passing by on the road.

“Tommy!” The winged man shouted back, the first to break out of his stunned surprise. He rushed forward, helping Dream awkwardly get his son off the blonde’s back. “Oh hell Tommy- where the fuck have you been?!”

“With these guys!” Tommy said, gesturing to the three teenagers behind him. Dream gave the man an uncomfortable smile, shrugging helplessly. He wasn’t sure he could explain why he was in the company of the man’s missing son without making himself sound incredibly sketchy. “This is Tubbo Ranboo and their big brother Dream,” Tommy introduced cheerfully. “Guys, this is my dad Phil, and those are my brothers Techno and Wilbur.”

“It’s nice to meet you!” Tubbo grinned, oblivious to the anxiety coursing through his brother’s veins. “We’ve been looking for you guys, Tommy’s told us a  _ lot  _ about you all!” 

Phil gave the thirteen year old a kind smile. “It’s nice to meet you too,” he told the young boy. He looked back to Dream. “Thank you for taking care of Tommy for… However long he’s been with you. I’m glad he was in good hands.” 

“Well,” Dream smiled, raising the two hands that he was holding. “You could say that I’m good with kids.”


End file.
